Di Luar Jangkauan Pelangi
by Hoshikawa Mey
Summary: Rasa sakit ini, seharusnya sudah diakhiri.
1. Rain

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Di Luar Jangkauan Pelangi**

**Hoshikawa Mey**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ichigo menarik-narik resah dasi, berat napas berembus merasakan pengetatan di leher. Ada rasa sesak menekan tetapi tidak terdefinisikan dengan pasti. Dia tidak suka meski bukan untuk pertama kali mengalami. Berdiri dengan kedua kaki berbaur di dalam kerumunan ramai.

Demi _Kami-sama_, Ichigo bukan seorang anti sosial atau orang aneh yang mengidap _sosiophobia_. Dia bersosialisasi dengan sangat baik malah. Teman yang banyak, keluarga ceria, kekasih perhatian, dia punya semua yang mematahkan teori tidak masuk akal bahwa dia anti sosial.

Sesuatu terjadi, mengubah setiap bentuk kebiasaan menjadi sedikit janggal. Disaat yakin situasi baik-baik saja, tubuhnya berontak memperingatkan. Pasti ada sesuatu tidak beres, seperti potongan puzzel memiliki bagian yang hilang, atau permainan game yang tidak terselesaikan karena ada misi yang terlewatkan. Ichigo sadar, hanya saja—hingga kini sama sekali belum mampu memahami.

Setidaknya Ichigo tahu pernah mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas ketika duduk di bangku universitas. Salah satu penyebab menjadi asal mula masalah, menjadi pegangan menormalkan keresahan. Berbulan-bulan koma mungkin hampir mematikan beberapa saraf, mengubah psikis menjadi sedikit berbeda. Keluarganya meyakinkan Ichigo pulih dengan baik, sayang hati menyangkal bahwa ada sesuatu yang telah ditinggalkan.

Karena itulah dia berubah, tetapi—Ichigo tetap belum tahu asal mula perubahan.

Ah—seharusnya dia tidak perlu berbesar hati menurut tanpa perlawanan saat kekasihnya bersikeras agar dia tetap hadir diacara reuni sekolah padahal kekasihnya sendiri tidak menemani. Dokter sudah pernah mengingatkan berulang bahwa ada beberapa situasi yang nantinya tidak tertangani, tapi lagi-lagi keangkuhan seorang Ichigo mengabaikan setiap peringatan, bersikap semua bisa ia tanggung.

Dia benci berada di kerumunan orang banyak tanpa ada yang dikenali.

"Kau berubah menjadi orang hebat, Ichigo."

Alih-alih merespons tanggapan positif teman seangkatan, sudut mata Ichigo memilih mengawasi sudut lain ruangan. Bukanlah aneh karena tidak hanya si surai oranye menjadi tersangka, beberapa orang malah tampak sengaja terang-terangan menatap sembari saling berbisik.

Seseorang berdiri di sudut ruangan berbaur dengan tamu undangan, menggandeng mesra lengan pasangannya. Tidak tampak raut terganggu meski diyakini seratus persen sang objek sadar tengah menjadi bahan pergunjingan. Orang itu malah makin manis tersenyum bergelayut manja.

"Ah, dia juga menjadi salah seorang yang berubah. Aku dengar saat kelulusan, karena membutuhkan uang dia bersedia menjadi perempuan bayaran. Wajar kau heran, kurasa berita itu belum sampai padamu dulu."

Tidak pula memberi tanggapan, Ichigo membiarkan temannya bercerita panjang lebar sejarah kelam kehidupan orang lain. Mata kuning madunya masih terpaku—berpikir, benaknya tidak menyangkal ada sesuatu pada orang itu yang membuatnya tidak mampu mengalihkan pandang.

Demi _Kami_-_sama, _Ichigo bukan pria hidung belang yang suka melirik perempuan lain saat tidak didampingi kekasih. Serius, bukan.

Bukan tentang ketertarikan antara laki-laki pada perempuan. Hanya—aneh.

**.**

**.**

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Menggeleng kuat. Menunduk duduk di kursi memanjang dekat dengan kamar kecil. Basah kerah kemeja di aliri keringat bercucuran melalui pelipis merambat ke leher. Penglihatan Ichigo antara fokus tak fokus pada ubin putih lantai, kepalanya berat serasa di hantam godam.

"Maaf, bisakah bawakan air kesini?"

Buram Ichigo sadar ada seseorang berdiri di hadapannya, kaki putih yang dibalut _hels_ hitam runcing mengentak ke kiri dan kanan. Dia resah, tetapi tidak panik. Entahlah, bahkan Ichigo tidak bisa begitu yakin akan situasi karena rasa tidak nyaman yang tengah menggerogoti.

"Ini airnya, Nona. Apakah butuh sesuatu yang lain? Kekasih nona sepertinya tampak kurang sehat."

Entah apa yang menjadi respons orang itu, Ichigo menebak mungkin hanya galengan karena sekejap kemudian langkah—yang Ichigo yakini seorang pelayan—pergi menjauh.

"Hei, kau masih bisa mendengarku?"

Bernapas keras, Ichigo mengabaikan. Tubuhnya patuh saat dipaksa mendongak, gelas berisi air dingin disodorkan depan mulut hingga menempel ke permukaan bibir. Ichigo menurut, menyeruput pelan berkebalikan dengan gerakan tegas si penyodor minuman. Hanya beberapa teguk yang mampu diterima sebelum akhirnya gelas diletakkan ke sisi lain kursi. Sekejap mengedipkan mata hingga kembali Ichigo merasakan sensasi dingin kedua telapak tangan menempel di kedua pipi. Menarik kepalanya mengistirahatkan dahi pada permukaan halus gaun bermotif yang melingkar di perut.

Orang itu—memeluknya?

Dahi Ichigo mengernyit. Hanya sebentar. Pikirannya menyerah memilih pada kenyamanan ketimbang dipekerjakan untuk banyak berpikir. Perasaan mengganggu yang tadinya menggerogoti membuat Ichigo tidak menolak apapun yang bisa menghilangkan rasa sesak mengganggu beberapa waktu lalu.

Ichigo masih ingat, sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu dia undur diri karena tidak mampu bertahan lebih lama dalam kerumunan teman-temannya. Di dalam kepalanya adalah secepatnya mencari ruang terbuka, sayang hanya berhasil mencapai tempat duduk di dekat kamar kecil. Di sana tubuhnya limbung hingga akhirnya terduduk untuk beberapa saat sebelum seseorang datang menghampiri.

"Kenapa kau pergi sendiri saat kondisimu seperti ini? Seharusnya ada seseorang yang menemani."

Ichigo tidak memberi respons. Nyaman matanya terpejam, begitu terhanyut menikmati perhatian. Surai oranye terbuai menelusuk meminta perhatian lebih. Membiarkan waktu bergulir hingga menjadi menit. Terkenang memori manis—dulu sekali, saat ibunya memeluknya setelah menangis.

Kondisinya membaik.

"Baik, sekarang pulanglah naik taksi. Jangan mengambil risiko dengan mengendarai mobilmu sendiri. Kau mengerti bukan?"

Terlalu lama.

Jelas harusnya Ichigo sadar bahwa yang merasakan kenyamanan hanya sepihak. Wajar begitu kondisinya tampak tenang, kepalanya yang nyaman bersandar di dorong pelan. Anehnya—Ichigo refleks meraih pergelangan tangan yang begitu putih dan mungil.

Ichigo mendongak. Terdiam—lebih tepatnya terkejut, isi kepala bekerja tak mampu mencerna situasi. Dia mengingat orang itu. Sosok yang sudah menarik perhatian beberapa saat lalu. Siluet mungil yang meskipun tidak pernah tampak rupanya tetap mampu dikenali. Ada denyutan aneh kala iris kuning madu bertabrakan violet bercampur kelabu. Ingin sekali bertanya, mungkin saja orang itu bisa memberi penjelasan. Sayang—kedua bibir Ichigo seperti sedang diberi perekat kuat, tidak bersuara, tidak pula bergerak.

Orang itu pun tampak sama di mata Ichigo. Kulit putihnya memucat, kaku lebih terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Mungkinkah dia terkejut pula? Lalu—kenapa dia juga tidak bersuara apapun?

"Rukia!"

Keduanya berpaling. Seorang laki-laki menatap bosan, kedua tangan bersedekap di dada melirik jam sekilas lalu kembali pada Ichigo yang belum melepaskan cengkeraman. Telunjuknya menunjuk jam tangan tidak sabaran.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai di sana?"

Mantap kesimpulan Ichigo tidak menyukai orang itu. Perasaan mengaduk melilit usus, air mukanya masam. Ada sesuatu perasaan mengganggu mengetahui ada orang lain yang menghentikan interaksi tanpa kata yang sedang dibentuk beberapa menit lalu. Dan—jangan tanya perasaan macam apa itu, Ichigo pun masih belum mampu memecahkan.

"Hei—"

Ichigo punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

Iris violet yang tadinya menyimpan sejuta misteri hingga mampu memenjarakan telah berubah menjadi tatapan bosan. Kehadiran orang lain seolah telah membangun pertahanan diri perempuan itu. Dia ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu, ekspresinya berbicara seolah tidak ada kata lain selain menggambarkan tindakan Ichigo sebelumnya adalah hal mengganggu.

"Kau ini kenapa? Aku hanya bersikap baik." Ekspresinya malas melepaskan cengkeraman, sudut matanya melirik arah lain, menolak beradu pandang. "Kalau kau ingin tidur denganku, setidaknya kau harus mengantri setelah dia."

Ichigo diam dibungkam perkataan si iris violet. Perempuan itu pergi meninggalkan sosok termangu Ichigo dengan perasaan _shock_. Tubuh mungil itu terus menjauh tanpa sekalipun mencoba berbalik.

Entah apa yang sedang bertikai dalam batin, Ichigo tahu ada perasaan tidak rela—mungkin bercampur marah—saat perempuan itu menggandeng lengan pasangannya. Namun, tidak mungkin bukan Ichigo berlari menarik perempuan itu kembali? Bukankah ini kali pertama mereka bertemu?

Sayup-sayup dalam tindakan diam atas pilihannya, pendengaran Ichigo menangkap suara perempuan itu berbicara. Ahh—bahkan suaranya turut membuat penasaran Ichigo mulai merasa tidak waras.

"Kalian tampak mesra, apakah dia mantan pacarmu?"

"Ah—dia."

Jantung Ichigo berpacu sesaat. Bertanya—siapakah dia di mata perempuan itu. Miris hati mencemooh akan kelunturan rasa percaya diri sang pemuda yang tidak pernah sekalipun merasa rendah. Hanya bermodalkan telinga tajam, semua tampak tergantung tanggapan seperti apa yang nantinya keluar.

"Dia hanya anak manja yang tidak bisa ditinggal ibunya. Jangan merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya."

Sungguh?

**.**

**.**

"Lihat, aku benar bukan ketika berpendapat kau pasti bisa menghadiri acaranya dengan aman."

Senyum kecil, itulah yang mampu Ichigo usahakan. Menahan diri tidak bercerita kronologis sesungguhnya yang menimpa. Dia tidak ingin orang lain mulai mengkhawatirkannya. Dulu, satu tahun hidup dengan memiliki psikis berbeda sudah cukup membuatnya paham bagaimana orang lain akan begitu mengkhawatirkannya bila tahu Kurosaki Ichigo yang sekarang masih belum mampu kembali normal. Seandainya mereka tahu, tentu—mereka akan sedih.

Gambaran indah bersama senyum orang-orang disayanginya, Ichigo tidak akan tega merusaknya. Dia bahagia, cukup berpuas diri meskipun—ada bagian yang hilang.

'_Hei, Ichigo.'_

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Lembut tangan mengusap pipi si surai oranye. "Ichigo, kenapa kau diam? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Di ambang fokus yang membuyar, sekelebat bayangan bermunculan di depan mata. Memorinya mengulang, sadar tangan lembut menyentuh sisi pipi. Menenangkan—tapi bukan sosok orang yang sama dengan yang menyentuhnya saat ini. Orang itu—

'_Rasa sakit ini—aku ingin melupakannya.'_

"Bagaimana—" berbisik wajah Ichigo menunduk, meraih jemari yang menempel di pipi untuk masuk ke dalam genggaman. Senyum lembut terukir melihat jemari mereka terjalin apik, lalu melanjutkan dengan suara pelan, "—bagaimana kalau kita menikah, Hime?"

"I—Ichigo,"

Dia terkejut. Tentu, Ichigo tidak heran. Mendengar pengakuan perasaan dari seseorang bukanlah hal mudah. Terlebih, apabila dalam bentuk ajakan untuk sebuah komitmen masa depan. Tidaklah gampang. Namun—tidak bisakah Ichigo memulainya lebih maju?

Mendongak iris kuning madu Ichigo memenuhi tatapan kelabu kekasihnya, perempuan cantik berambut karamel yang begitu berharga menemaninya sejak dulu.

Inoue Orihime.

Ichigo amat menyayanginya, selalu berusaha menjadi pelindung terbaik, maka—pernikahan bukankah bisa menjadi solusi yang baik pula?

"Kau mau bukan, menikah denganku?"

"Eum ..." terbata iris kelabu memutuskan kontak, memberi setitik rasa kecewa. Dia tidak siap. Atau mungkin—menghindarkah?

Menghela napas. Tidak ingin perasaan berat membebani, tangan Ichigo terangkat mengusap surai panjang karamel. Tersenyum lembut sebagaimana biasa yang ia lakukan ketika ingin menghapus kekhawatiran di wajah orang yang begitu disayangi.

"Yah—sudahlah. Kau bisa menjawabnya kapan-kapan."

"Maafkan aku, Ichigo."

"Jangan merasa bersalah begitu. Aku baik-baik saja. Lagi pula kau yang rugi kalau tiba-tiba aku diambil oleh orang lain."

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo tertawa, kian kencang kala melihat cemberut besar di pipi kekasihnya. Ada sisi kekanakan saat gadis karamel itu marah pada gurauan, membuat Ichigo terkadang merasa tergoda untuk terus mengganggunya. Seolah, dia dulu selalu ingin melakukan hal serupa. Akan tetapi, pada orang lain.

Pertanyaannya—pada siapa?

**.**

**.**

Awan bergerak mengikuti arah embusan angin, daun bergoyang dengan ranting dihinggapi burung kecil. Cuaca amat terik membakar menyilaukan menembus jendela. Membangun panas membakar bila terkena pantulan teriknya.

Seketika waktu—awan kelabu bergumul berlomba menenggelamkan biru langit tertutup kegelapan, menurunkan tetesan hujan hingga membasahi membentuk aliran di jendela kaca. Nakal embusan angin mencuri masuk lewat celah jendela yang terbuka.

Ichigo menolehkan kepala ke samping. Tangan terkepal di atas tempat tidur membentuk kerutan di atas seprei putih. Dalam diam mata terus memperhatikan siluet yang duduk di kasur—tepat di sebelahnya.

'_Orang_ _itu_.'

Wajahnya datar memandang hujan di luar, tidak berekspresi meski aliran juga ikut terbentuk menuruni pelupuk mata hingga membasahi pipi. Hujan di luar tidak mampu menandingi. Tidak peduli seberapa besar volume hingga mampu mengguyur seisi kota, aliran air mata yang terlihat jauh lebih membanjiri hingga mampu membuat hati menggenang.

"Hei—Ichigo," suara lemah berucap. Detik berikutnya tangan orang itu terangkat, meremas kain di depan dada, tepat pada jantung berada. Suaranya berat terdengar tersiksa. "Rasa sakit ini—aku ingin melupakannya."

'_Tentu saja'_

Ichigo ingin sekali menjawabnya. Ia ingin berkata apapun, mengeluarkan suara ataupun bergerak menyentuh. Namun, semua yang ada pada dirinya membeku. Baik lidah atau anggota tubuh, semua kaku.

Mengapa begitu sulit meraih meski dekat dengan pandangan?

Apa sulitnya menggerakkan tubuh, mengambil semua kendali.

Menghapus semua kesedihan.

Sakit.

Mereka sama. Meski rasa sakit memiliki pola berbeda. Dalam kebisuan masing-masing tahu kesakitan yang menggerogoti tidaklah mudah untuk dipahami orang. Hanya mereka yang tahu. Cukup mereka.

'_Jangan menangis.'_

Bukan berhenti, mencemooh sombong aliran air mata memamerkan diri berlomba mengalir bak parade. Tubuh ringkih orang itu bergetar, rapuh membutuhkan pegangan. Menoleh tatapan beradu dengan sang jingga, menodong, mengancam—atau mungkin sedang memohon.

"Ichigo?"

Tubuh Ichigo ikut berguncang. Alam bawah sadar diseret paksa pada realita. Menggeram tidak ingin kembali, tapi guncangan kian kuat. Mau tak mau Ichigo harus tunduk, kalah kelopak matanya terbuka. Buram penglihatan hingga mampu menangkap wajah sang kekasih setelah dua kali kerjapan.

Ichigo kecewa—mungkin.

Tidak peduli senyum cantik begitu lebar menyambut, mengucapkan selamat pagi amat hangat. Ichigo masih diam saat beringsut duduk di atas tepat tidur. Kekasihnya terus berceloteh tanpa henti, kembali ke kesibukan semula—menata meja makan—yang terjeda akibat membangunkan Ichigo. Tidak sadar apabila kekasih berambut karamel memperhatikan, dia akan tahu ada jejak genangan di manik-manik mata kuning madu kekasihnya. Ichigo menangis dalam tidur—sekali lagi, mungkin.

Hening pandangan mata Ichigo beralih, redup tatapan menembus ke langit di luar jendela. Rindu pada sesuatu yang tidak diketahui. Jelas memori masih mengingat untaian kata-kata terakhir mimpi meski sudah terpotong. Ichigo tahu apa yang akan diucapkan seseorang dalam mimpinya meskipun tidak pernah terdengar. Seperti novel usang yang telah dibaca ulang, bahkan setajam dialog drama Shakespeareyang biasa di lihat.

Dalam aliran darah, bahkan denyutan jantung yang berubah nyeri. Sepenggal kalimat permohonan yang bahkan tidak pernah bisa ditolak.

Pelan suara bisikan bermain di kepala.

'_Jangan tinggalkan aku.'_

**.**

**.**

Jemari Ichigo bergerak, menyusupkan jemari ke celah-celah rambut. Gerakan pelan menyisir hingga turun mengusap tengkuk. Beberapa orang lalu lalang tidak repot memperhatikan bahwa si pria bersurai oranye tersebut tengah dalam keadaan perang batin. Sudah berulang kali gerakan monoton terjadi, selalu bergantian jemarinya menggaruk kepala, lalu meraih ponsel—memeriksa entah apa.

Ada helaan napas disaat mimik wajah sudah tampak bulat mengambil keputusan, tapi kemudian helaan lagi seperti tentara pasrah mengibar bendera putih. Tingkahnya adalah drama, sayang tidak dramatis hingga ke tahap bisa memancing simpati pertolongan.

Riuh tangan merogoh saku celana, mengambil secarik kertas memo berwarna kuning dengan dibubuhi tinta pena bertuliskan deretan angka. Tidak yakin, atau mungkin—bimbang. Lelah dengan perdebatan di dalam kepala, wajah Ichigo berpaling keluar jendela kafe. Responsif iris kuning madu memperhatikan pejalan kaki lalu lalang di trotoar. Menyibukkan diri melambung pikiran seolah menghitung pejalan kaki layaknya bintang di langit.

"_Maksudmu perempuan yang datang bersama teman seangkatan kita itu?"_

Bahkan hingga kini Ichigo tidak menyalahkan temannya—Mizuiro—yang menertawakan tingkah konyol menanyakan gadis lain ketika sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang amat cantik. Hei—ayolah, Ichigo bukan ingin berselingkuh. Dia hanya penasaran.

"_Masa kau tidak ingat padanya? Dia kan adik kelas kita yang naksir berat padamu. Dulu saat kelulusan bahkan aku melihat kalian duduk berdua tanpa berbicara di belakang sekolah."_

Kaca besar di samping tempat duduk Ichigo sedikit berembun efek dari embusan napas serta dinginnya pendingin ruangan. Cuaca sedang dingin pula. Di luar langit mendung, mungkin sebentar lagi hujan turun. Tidak heran, toh sekarang sudah memasuki musim hujan.

Bosan mata beralih pada secangkir kopi hitam di meja. Sekalipun Ichigo belum menyentuhnya berkat kecerdasan sang pelayan salah mendengar pesanannya yang meminta coklat hangat dan secara ajaib yang datang adalah kopi hitam pekat. Beruntung Ichigo sedang tidak dalam mode pengunjung rewel. Maklum, tampaknya paham bahwa yang menerima serta mengantarkan pesanan adalah pelayan baru. Tidak perlu pusing menjadi menyebalkan, kan kalau tidak suka tidak perlu di minum kopinya.

"_Aku berikan nomornya, hubungilah dia. Sudah lama kalian tidak bertemu. Lagi pula kau bukan ingin selingkuh, kau kan bilang sendiri kalau hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menolongmu."_

Telepon?

"Ah—rasanya tidak akan kulakukan."

"Apa yang tidak akan kau lakukan?"

Beberapa orang melirik terganggu. Kikuk Ichigo membungkuk beberapa kali pada pengujung yang sudah menatap sinis. Tangannya mengusap tengkuk sebelum membenahi kursi ke posisi semula karena beberapa detik yang lalu tanpa sengaja terjatuh akibat respons terkejut Ichigo yang berdiri tiba-tiba dari tempat duduk. Dengusan masam kala sudut mata melirik kesal pada tersangka penyebab tindak cerobohnya sedang tertawa cekikikan menutupi bibir dengan telapak tangan. Gadis itu tampak senang, tidak terlihat rasa bersalah karena muncul tiba-tiba disaat Ichigo tengah sibuk melamun tadi. Dan anehnya—Ichigo merasa tidak perlu marah.

"Yah—apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sial.

Ichigo lupa yang diseruputnya bukanlah coklat hangat.

Terpaksa, sedih mematikan indra perasa Ichigo meneguk kopi yang terlanjur diseruput. Horor penuh antisipasi tangannya meletakan cangkir agak menjauh.

"Aku datang karena kau merindukanku, bukankah begitu?"

Alis Ichigo terangkat. Gadis itu kembali tertawa, sadar bahwa Ichigo orang yang kaku dalam lontaran candaan. Santai tangannya merogoh tas, meraih sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak cocok dengan penampilan manis yang dimiliki. Mengabaikan tanda larangan yang jelas terpampang di depan pintu, jemari kecilnya santai menyalakan pemantik—mengarahkan pada puntung rokok yang tersemat di jari.

Hei, hei ... gadis ini, bukankah kata Mizuiro dia gadis baik-baik?

Bukannya malu atau merasa tak enak, gadis itu balas melempar tatapan 'kenapa?' saat Ichigo mulai melemparkan tatapan tidak suka.

Tersenyum tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk di atas meja, menghisap hanya sekali—lalu mematikannya di sisi wadah cangkir bermotif indah milik Ichigo. Ada kerlingan nakal melirik arah kasir karena berhasil menghisap barang berbahan nikotin tanpa tertangkap pelayan. Mata violetnya hanya sekilas melirik rintikan hujan keluar, lalu kembali pada Ichigo.

"Nanti malam aku sudah ada janji dengan yang lain." Berat vibra suara berbisik pelan, Ichigo terus menyimak terhipnotis mengikuti pergerakan bibir mungil. "Kalau sekarang aku sedang kosong. Mau ikut tidak?"

**.**

**.**

Jantung Ichigo berpacu. Tangannya berkeringat kaku tidak bergerak, indra memproses tidak paham bagian terlogis dari anatomi tubuh sedang mencerna informasi. Keringat di pelipis terus mengalir, berharap otaknya juga bisa lebih cepat dari reaksi alami tubuhnya yang belum berhenti bernapas labil. _Shock_ tak kunjung pulih, telapak tangannya belum berpindah dari menangkup wajah—lebih tepatnya bibir gadis mungil yang sudah siap dalam posisi merangkak di atas tubuhnya.

Ayolah—berpikir, berpikir ...

Otaknya memaksa memutar balik kejadian apa yang menyebabkan mereka bisa terjebak dalam posisi demikian.

Beberapa menit lalu, seperti domba mengikuti penggembala Ichigo mengekor ke apartemen gadis yang ditemui di kedai kopi setelah kebasahan di guyur hujan. Gadis itu terus meributkan soal hujan yang tak kunjung reda, lalu mengganti topik betapa tingginya postur tubuh Kurosaki Ichigo setelah membantu mengeringkan surai oranye—setengah berjinjit—dengan handuk. Detik kemudian gadis itu mendorong diikuti secara suka rela ke atas kasur, merangkak manis ke atas tubuh Ichigo.

Bibirnya pelan mengucapkan kalimat seperti kutipan sastra yang tak bisa dipahami maksudnya oleh Ichigo. Setelah itu—wajahnya mencondong ke depan. Saat itulah Ichigo tersadar, lebih tepatnya teringat akan sebuah fakta bahwa sudah memiliki Orihime. Refleks tangan terangkat, menangkup bibir si gadis mungil sebelum betul-betul terjadi kontak antar bibir.

Gadis itu di tolak. Namun, tidak protes. Dia diam. Tatapan datar menunggu keputusan seperti apa yang akan berpengaruh pada tindakan berikutnya, menyerahkan segala keputusan pada Ichigo.

Gemetar tangan Ichigo perlahan turun, bingung wajah berpaling pada lantai di sisi kasur. Otot wajahnya yang tertarik akhirnya mengendur, kuat kepala menggeleng.

"Maaf."

**.**

**.**

Muram iris violet si gadis terpaku memandang langit luar kian deras menurunkan curah hujan. Kakinya menekuk, duduk memeluk lutut menangkal hawa dingin.

Yah—dingin.

Semua sudah terselesaikan. Tidak perlu repot mengkhawatirkan sesuatu lagi. Kurosaki Ichigo. Baik yang melupakannya ataupun yang sudah berkenalan, baginya pemuda itu sudah memutuskan untuk mulai menghindari si gadis mungil.

Dia tidak keberatan.

Isi kepalanya mengatainya bodoh. Mencemooh bahkan dengan jahat mengembalikan dialog masa lalu secara bersahut-sahutan, seolah sedang menonton langsung.

'_Jangan pergi.'_

'_Tidak akan.'_

'_Aku ingin rasa sakit ini hilang.'_

'_Kalau begitu—izinkan aku membantu.'_

Meski hatinya menangis, meraung-raung memaksa menuntut sesuatu yang telah di janjikan dulu. Dia mengabaikan, menyangkal bahwa semua bisa dilewati sendiri. Biarlah yang pergi tetap pergi, tidak perlu mempertahankan karena rasa sakit juga tidak pernah pulih. Dia tidak membutuhkan apapun. Semua tentang Kurosaki Ichigo, dunia ini, semuanya—biarlah lenyap.

.

.

**To be continued ...**


	2. Rainy

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Di Luar Jangkauan Pelangi**

**Hoshikawa Mey**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Kau mulai merokok? Itu tidak baik lho. Padahal sudah akan lulus."

Lirikan santai, seperti tidak menggubris hisapan kuat lalu disusul dengan embusan panjang kepulan asap. Setelahnya benda berbahan nikotin terabaikan untuk waktu lama, memilih hanyut dalam kebisuan—tidak peduli orang yang menegurnya sudah mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah.

Kuchiki Rukia.

Terdiam mereka menatap lurus. Mungkin pada langit, atau mungkin barisan semut yang memerlukan penglihatan ekstra untuk melihat. Orang yang melihat mungkin beranggapan mereka sedang bermain peran bisu, atau mungkin dua orang sedang bertengkar tidak ingin saling bicara. Terlalu asyik berdiam, bahkan mungkin bila ada invasi alien mereka akan tetap bertahan dalam posisi serupa.

"Jadi—ibumu masuk rumah sakit tadi pagi?"

Si surai oranye tidak menjawab. Hisapan berikutnya menjadi respons—dia stres.

"Aku melihat ayahmu di rumah sakit."

Tidak ada jawaban—lagi.

Lirikan ragu, gadis pemilik surai raven memilin ujung rok. Menyembunyikan gugup yang jauh dari karakter, membuat tampilan dinginnya luntur tersapu begitu saja. Masa bodoh dengan citra.

"Oh."

Ponsel bergetar di saku si surai oranye. Orang di sebelahnya menyadari, karena mereka sama-sama melirik saku celana sang pemilik ponsel. Ragu dia meraih, mengerutkan dahi setelah membuang puntung rokok ke tanah. Bosan iris kuning madu tidak ada percikan menatap layar ponsel, membuka pesan masuk.

Hanya helaan napas berat—selalu keluhan. Tubuhnya beringsut berdiri menyampirkan tas ke bahu, tidak memperhatikan orang yang duduk di sebelah menunggu dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Aku duluan ya, sampai ketemu di rumah sakit."

.

.

Rukia paham akan rasa sakit, sepanjang enam belas tahun hidupnya—sejak kecil dia sudah tumbuh tanpa ayah dan ibu, dirawat penuh kasih oleh seorang kakak perempuan. Sayang—memasuki bangku sekolah menengah, kakaknya mewarisi penyakit turunan yang menewaskan sang ibu. Kakaknya mulai rutin keluar masuk gedung yang identik cat putih dan selalu beraroma obat-obat menyengat.

Setiap hari, dengan kedua mata harus tahan menyaksikan tubuh kakaknya tumbuh mengurus. Pasrah menerima waktu bahwa cepat atau lambat satu-satunya anggota keluarga akan segera menyusul kedua orang tua. Segala pengobatan telah diusahakan, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi. Dokter pun sudah berbicara serius bahwa tergantung _Kami_-_sama_ memberikan waktu untuk kakaknya tetap bernapas.

Sudah cukup.

Dia mengerti—amat sangat tahu.

Karena itu—dia diam tidak berkomentar saat orang tua dari senior di sekolah mendatangi. Hari ini dia telah bersikap seperti seorang malaikat, memberikan pertolongan psikis karena ia yang begitu paham cara untuk menangani.

Ayah dari seniornya itu mengucapkan ribuan terima kasih, Rukia sendiri tidak ingat sudah berapa kali diucapkan. Mungkin paman itu tidak akan berhenti sampai akhirnya Rukia pamit pulang. Sayang terkaannya salah. Saat hendak pergi, paman itu berlutut—menangis memohon. Meminta pengampunan pada permintaan tidak pantasnya tapi tetap bersikukuh Rukia menerima walau membebani.

Satu permohonan, penambahan dari rasa sakit.

'_Tolong temani putraku sampai dia bisa siap menerima keadaan.'_

.

.

"Sibuk memikirkan pekerja, Tuan Sibuk?"

Tersenyum kecil, tersadar dari lamunan. Ichigo berlakon keadaan tampak normal. Tidak ada yang salah pada dirinya—begitu harusnya Orihime melihat sosoknya saat ini. Jemari yang sempat berhenti kembali bergerak mengiris potongan daging, yah—kalau tidak salah mereka sedang makan siang bersama.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan juniorku saat SMA."

Orihime tetap sibuk pada makanan. Menyimak, belum ingin berkomentar karena belum ada sesuatu mengganjal. Ada kalanya gadis karamel itu terlihat tidak peduli, bersikap acuh tetapi tidak pernah lupa menoreh senyum di akhir cerita. Mungkin hanya pembawaan alami, atau mungkin sisi lain Ichigo yang kekanakan meminta perhatian.

"Dia—seorang perempuan."

Dentingan garpu beradu pisau berhenti. Ada keheningan mengisi untuk beberapa detik hingga akhirnya goresan pisau kembali terdengar. Yah—membicarakan perempuan lain di hadapan kekasih memang bukan perkara gampang. Cara aman seharusnya Ichigo tidak bercerita apapun. Menyimpan rapat, hidup dengan rasa bersalah. Semua aman.

Tetapi—apakah kebohongan bisa mempertahankan hubungan?

Ichigo tidak ingin menjadi penghianat. Mengingat bertahun-tahun Orihime yang selalu mendampingi—Ichigo tidak sampai hati menyembunyikan rahasia dari kekasih berhati malaikat.

"Aku mengikutinya sampai apartemen."

"Lalu—"

"Tidak ada yang terjadi di antara kami. Kami hanya—"

"Siapa?"

"Orihime, aku berani bersumpah—"

Kedua tangan Orihime terangkat. Menggeleng menolak, seolah pembelaan tidak bisa pula di tolelir. Keras mata kelabunya menuntut. "Aku hanya butuh tahu siapa namanya, Ichigo."

Ichigo menghela napas, lelah menyandar pasrah pada sandaran kursi. Komplikasi dari berkata jujur.

.

.

Dua orang gadis duduk berhadapan, satu buah meja bundar berukuran mini menjadi pembatas pas di tengah. Sengit tatapan keduanya, keras—tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Iris kelabu—Orihime—menatap seolah ibu-ibu di pasaraya sedang berebut barang diskonan, iris lawannya tidak mau kalah memancarkan tatap mencela seakan berkata 'kau tahu apa'.

Tidak ada yang berani menengahi atau menyela. Bahkan seorang pelayan langsung buru-buru pamit saat selesai mengantarkan pesanan. Memang—makhluk dominan kromosom y tersebut ada kalanya berubah mengerikan karena alasan tertentu.

"Aku tidak peduli hubungan seperti apa yang pernah kalian miliki dulu. Aku minta kau untuk berhenti merayunya." Serangan pertama datang dari si karamel. Tatapan polos bak drama keluarga tetap dipergunakan, tetapi lawannya pasti paham kalimat yang terlontar lebih dari sekedar gertakan.

Pemilik surai hitam berpotongan pendek sebahu tak sanggup menahan seringai nakal di bibir, tidak langsung menjawab malah lebih memilih menyeruput kopi dengan kepulan asap menipis terkikis pendingin ruangan. Santai melirik luar jendela selintas, lalu kembali pada si karamel.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan menguji kesabaran orang lain bukan?

"Kau merasa terancam?"

"Tolong jangan salah paham. Aku hanya menegaskan agar kau tidak memilih tindakan salah. Aku ingin kau sadar kalau—"

"Kau takut dia mengingatku kembali?"

"Maaf?"

"Berapa tahun kalian menjalin hubungan? Ah—sudah sejak SMA bukan? Tentu saja sudah sangat lama. Seharusnya tidak sepantasnya kau meresahkan keberadaanku. Kau tidak mempercayai perasaan kekasihmu atau—kau yang tidak yakin pada dirimu?"

"Kau—"

"Perlukah aku mengingatkan? Kau yang meninggalkannya, kenapa harus aku yang diancam? Bukankah sebenarnya kau merasa terancam?"

Muka Orihime memerah, mungkin nyaris meledak. Oh—menyenangkan sekali rasanya.

.

.

"Kau menemuinya bukan?"

Untuk sejenak, Orihime diam. Air terus mengalir mengucur berlebih membilas busa cucian. Mungkin bila hukum erosi berjalan cepat, piring dalam genggaman sudah terkikis habis. Perlu jeda beberapa detik baru setelahnya Orihime tersadar bergegas meraih piring lain yang mengantri menunggu di bilas, mengacuhkan sang kekasih yang sudah bersandar berdiri di dekat wastafel cucian.

Si pemilik surai oranye menggeleng, jengah atas amarah Orihime tak kunjung reda. "Kau tahu tindakanmu tidak baik bukan?"

"..."

"Bukan aku membelanya—"

"Ichigo." Akhirnya—si karamel berbicara. Meraih keran memutar posisi _off_, tubuhnya belum beralih meski sesi cuci piring sudah selesai. Pundaknya bergerak naik-turun mengatur napas. "Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah kau mengingat apa yang terjadi saat kau kecelakaan dulu?"

Fakta terlontar mampu membungkam Ichigo, perasaan bersalah telah menyakiti pemilik iris kelabu hingga berkaca-kaca memunculkan sensasi menohok mencekik leher. Ichigo tahu—bahkan dia tidak perlu mengingatnya, Orihime adalah orang yang setia menemani di saat tersulit.

Menyisir kepala hingga menjambak sedikit, penuh sesal menggeleng

"Aku minta maaf."

.

.

Mata Ichigo melirik kaku. Jemarinya seperti memiliki kebiasaan baru—menggaruk kepala seperti penderita ketombe akut di kepala. Dia tidak mengerti, tapi cukup paham kenapa bisa demikian.

Karena gadis itu.

Kuchiki Rukia.

Perempuan ketus berpostur mungil tersebut seolah mampu membuat kepribadian berbeda untuk sosok sekaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Dia tidak peduli, mungkin lebih ke arah acuh pada setiap spesies berjenis kelamin perempuan. Sejauh ini hanya kedua adik perempuan dan kekasihnya saja yang selalu bisa menarik perhatian. Selalu normal. Menempatkan sikap pada porsi masing-masing tanpa ada melakukan tindakan berlebihan yang dirasa tidak perlu. Namun—dengan Rukia, gadis itu berbeda.

Ada sebuah film yang pernah ditontonnya berkat paksaan Orihime, secara garis besar dapat diingat karakter utama laki-laki adalah sosok payah yang tidak bisa bersikap keren di hadapan perempuan yang disukai. Nah—pada kenyataannya, sekarang Ichigo menjadi sosok yang pernah berhasil membuatnya mengerutkan dahi sepanjang film diputar.

"Mencari-cari alasan untuk bertemu deganku, hn?"

"..."

"Kalau kau masih penasaran denganku, kenapa tidak tidur denganku saja. Mungkin setelah itu penasaranmu akan hilang. Kita bisa mulai dengan menciumku disini."

"A,Apa—"

"Lihat, kau sudah tidak bisa langsung membela diri. Akhiri saja pertemuan aneh seperti ini. Aku bisa menangani masalahku sendiri, dan kau tidak perlu repot mengkambing-hitamkan rasa bersalah sebagai alasan untuk bertemu."

Tidak menunggu balasan dari Ichigo. Gadis bertubuh mungil berdiri dari tempat duduk, meraih tas serta mantel yang tersampir di kursi. Sebelum sempat ada suara protes, halus tubuhnya bergerak mencapai pintu.

Ichigo diam, atau—kesal.

Geram tidak memedulikan sekeliling tubuhnya bangkit dari tempat duduk, menghempas kasar serbet pada meja, bergegas menuju pintu keluar.

"Hei!"

Selalu saja seperti ini. Keluarganya, kekasihnya, bahkan—gadis itu. Mereka selalu menghindar disaa tIchigo tahu mereka memiliki jawaban.

Ichigo merasa dipermainkan. Kenapa tidak ada satu pun yang mau membantu. Mereka semua adalah orang yang paling berharga, tetapi begitu tega membiarkannya tersesat bingung. Mungkin karena terlampau menyayanginya, atau menghindari agar Ichigo tidak terluka. Tapi—bukankah lebih menyakitkan bila tidak tahu apapun?

"Hei—tunggu!"

Kasar jemari Ichigo berhasil meraih lengan Rukia. Kalut tak lagi berpikir jernih insting mengambil kendali, menarik gadis mungil ke dalam dekapan.

Bukankah beberapa saat lalu Kuchiki Rukia menantangnya?

Maka dari itu insting Ichigo memenuhi.

Rintik gerimis mulai turun. Tetes demi tetes, membasahi karena curah bertambah—mengubah volume menjadi hujan. Pejalan kaki mempercepat langkah, menghindari trotoar untuk mencari perlindungan di bawah atap teduh. Mereka bahkan tidak perlu repot peduli ada dua orang yang tak bergerak menghalangi. Dengan melirik sedikit, mereka sudah paham dan cukup maklum. Tidak ada guna juga mengusik.

Kurosaki Ichigo—mencium Rukia.

.

.

"Ichigo?"

Orihime berhambur, mengabaikan pakaian tidur berantakan masih melekat di badan, tahu belum melakukan ritual mandi pagi meskipun jam menunjukkan waktu terbilang sudah cukup pantas disebut siang. Gadis itu hanya terlalu terpaku duduk di sofa sepanjang malam menunggui kekasihnya tak kunjung pulang.

Rasa bersalah terbersit amat besar karena merasa kekasihnya tidak pulang karena pertengkaran mereka sebelumnya. Orihime sadar tidak seharusnya dia menunjukkan sifat _overprotective_nya di depan Ichigo. Mestinya dia harus tetap menjadi kekasih sempurna semurni malaikat. Tidak peduli bila di tempat lain akan berbeda, setidaknya jangan dengan Ichigo.

"Kau dari mana?" Tanpa sengaja Orihime mencengkeram lengan kemeja Ichigo terlalu kuat—terbawa emosi. Untung dia lekas sadar dan mengubah warna wajah setelah mengendurkan cengkeraman. "Aku khawatir."

Sayang kekhawatiran Orihime tidaklah berbalas manis. Kekasihnya jelas memaksa senyum, sopan menurunkan cengkeraman dengan wajah lelah.

"Maaf, Orihime. Bisakah kita berbicara nanti saja?"

Itulah yang paling terbaik yang bisa diusahakan Ichigo. Pemuda itu masih sosok sama yang memegang janji untuk menjaga hubungan yang Orihime sebut cinta sejati sejak awal terjalin, tapi—Orihime merasa ditikam kuat. Berdarah tapi tidak terlihat, Orihime sadar tidak ada lagi pantulan dirinya di iris kuning madu sang kekasih.

.

.

Lelah tubuh Ichigo berbaring telungkup. Kemejanya mungkin masih tersemat rapi, tetapi wajah berminyak dan kaus kaki yang tak kunjung dilepas—seharusnya dia lebih bijak untuk pergi mandi pertama sebelum memutuskan berbaring. Berani bertaruh tidak lama lagi akan jatuh tertidur, setidaknya harus membersihkan diri bila harus mengikuti logika.

Ah—Ichigo berpikir seharusnya mengambil waktu lebih lama berbaring sebelumnya. Beberapa jam lalu, jelas dia berada dalam posisi sama meski tempat berbeda. Memiliki jam tidur singkat dengan beberapa sendi menderita keram sementara. Namun, sedikit pun rasa lelah tak terlintas di sana. Pikiran Ichigo telah hanyut terpukau, hingga tidak mampu memikirkan hal lain selain terpesona sepanjang waktu.

Pelan menarik napas mata Ichigo menutup sejenak, lalu membuka kembali.

Memorinya kembali terbang ke adegan beberapa jam lalu saat silau matahari berselimut udara dingin menggoyangkan tirai jendela menyambut pagi. Tubuhnya tetap hangat meski selimut hanya menutup pinggang hingga ke batas paha.

Kedua iris kuning madunya memang sedang terpapar silau, tetapi sedikit pun kelopak mata tidak luntur melawan perintah untuk mulai berkedip. Tatapannya terpaku ke samping, mengikuti irama pergerakan punggung dalam proses pernapasan. Ichigo tidak keberatan bila harus berjam-jam melakukannya. Bahkan senyum terkembang saat kelopak mata membuka, memperlihatkan sepasang iris violet kelabu.

"Bajumu mungkin sudah kering, apakah ingin kuambilkan?"

Gelengkan tanpa repot berpikir, Ichigo tersenyum. "Sebentar lagi saja. Aku ingin seperti ini sedikit lebih lama."

Senyuman Ichigo berbalas, perempuan itu tersenyum sembari menatap geli.

"Bukankah semua akan kembali seperti semula setelah aku pergi, jadi—biarkan aku mengambil waktu sebebas mungkin saat ini."

"Hmm ... setelah ini akan menekan tombol _reset _ya." Tubuh mungil bergerak, mengubah posisi telungkup menjadi miring menghadapi. Selimut yang tersampir menutupi punggung ikut tergelincir. "Kau mau lagi?"

Iris kuning madu masih terpaku. Meski bisa saja tatapannya menjelajah tempat lain memuaskan hasrat, tapi Ichigo lebih memilih fokus pada sang violet. Mengagumi kecantikan, mengikuti intuisi beringsut menghapus jarak.

Ichigo siap untuk mengulang mendaki nirwana.

.

.

Kedua mata Ichigo terbuka, terkejut duduk di tempat tidur—tanpa sengaja mengambil sikap waspada. Antisipasi alam sadar mencerna situasi karena baru diseret paksa dari alam mimpi saat jatuh tertidur beberapa saat lalu.

Di hadapan berdiri Orihime. Gadis berambut karamel _shock_ menutupi bibir dengan punggung tangan. Tubuhnya gemetar, kentara menyimpan luapan emosi siap diledakkan.

"O,Orihi—"

"Kau tidur dengan perempuan itu bukan?"

_Deg!_

"Aku baru saja menciummu saat kau tidur, kau tahu—aroma perempuan itu menempel di seluruh tubuhmu."

"..."

"Kau ingin melukaiku Ichigo? Bahkan kau tidak berpikir untuk mandi dulu agar aroma perempuan itu hilang."

Air mata mulai berjatuhan, membanjiri iris kelabu tanpa mampu di bendung. Panik Ichigo berdiri, menghampiri menyentuh pundak sang kekasih. Sayang—Orihime menangkis, mengambil langkah mundur mencipta jarak. Rasa bersalah menghunjam kala iris kelabu menatap menghakimi.

"Bertahun-tahun berlalu, kau tetap saja melukaiku. Sebelum maupun sesudah kehilangan sebagian ingatan, kau tetap saja tidur dengannya saat aku tidak ada. Kau tidak berperasaan!"

Dahi Ichigo mengernyit kepanikan berubah menjadi tanya, sesuatu dari kalimat Orihime menarik perhatiannya. "A,apa—apa maksudmu saat sebelum kehilangan ingatan? Apa yang pernah terjadi antara aku dan Rukia?"

"Jangan sebut namanya!" Orihime menjerit, menggeleng kuat menutupi telinga dengan kedua tangan. Matanya terpejam rapat menjatuhkan bulir air mata kian deras.

Marah tatapannya tergambar luka. Orihime tersiksa, dan dia tidak ingin menanggungnya sendiri. "Kau pasti sudah tahu perempuan hina itu menjual tubuhnya demi uang, dan itu yang dilakukannya dulu padamu."

"Aku tidak—"

"Ayahmu yang memberinya uang."

'_Ayah_?'

"Kau terpukul karena kematian Bibi Masaki, kau perlu dihibur, dan aku sedang tidak ada di sisimu. Dan dia—memanfaatkan celah mendekatimu, membuatnya terlihat hingga ayahmu pun ikut memohon saat melihat kehadirannya mempengaruhi semangat hidupmu. Licik bukan? Tapi yah—dia mendapat hukuman, bahkan uang yang diperolehnya setelah memberikan tubuh padamu tak bisa dipergunakan karena tidak berarti lagi saat kakaknya meninggal. Kakaknya sendiri tidak sudi hidup dirawat dengan uang hina."

Kepala Ichigo menggeleng, dihantam pening telinga berdengung menggema untaian kata yang tampaknya adalah bagian dari waktu yang lalu. Matanya mengerjap tidak pasti menjadi sedikit berbayang, buram menatap Orihime. "Ayahku, kakaknya ... aku tidak mengerti, berikan aku penjelasan."

"Yah ... apa gunanya?"

Hancur sudah.

Apa yang selama ini Orihime anggap bisa dipertahankan, tampak menjadi hal asa. Tawa pahit bercampur tangsi, hidup bahagia dengan Ichigo adalah bayangan belaka. Marah jemari mengusap aliran di pipi, tatapan kelabu menuding mempersalahkan Ichigo. Selamanya, Orihime tidak akan pernah bisa memberi pengampunan. Bahkan pada diri sendiri.

"Kalau aku menjelaskan, kau ingin apa? ingin mencarinya? Bukankah dia pasti sama juga seperti dulu, meninggalkanmu setelah berhasil tidur denganmu."

.

.

Angin kencang bergemuruh di luar. Bunyi ketukan kuat di pintu berulang. Awalnya Rukia mengira ketukan ranting pohon tua yang tumbuh di samping apartemen. Andai kata gebrakan tidak kian gaduh, mungkin Rukia akan mengabaikan hingga hujan berhenti. Sayangnya, dia langsung merasa firasat yang tak baik. Meski belum membuka pintu, dia tahu sesuatu tengah menunggu.

Lebar pintu terbuka.

Di ambang Ichigo bergerak masuk menatap nanar. Aliran air mengalir di bawah kelopak mata. Bila seandainya dia tidak pernah mengenal si pemuda oranye, mungkin sudah disalahpahami aliran air hujan—bukan air mata.

Tidak sempat bertanya, kasar pemuda itu mendorong mengimpit tubuh mungil diantara sofa. Tangannya mencengkeram terlampau kuat pundak Rukia, ragu memilih opsi antara memukul atau mencekik untuk dipilih. Pikiran gamang dengan air mata terus menetes, napas compang-camping.

Rukia mengerti.

Tidak perlu repot menghindar, Rukia memilih membantu—mempermudah si pemuda oranye mengambil keputusan. Tatapannya sedih tak berpaling, meraih pisau buah di meja samping sofa—membimbing jemari Ichgio menggenggam, lalu mengarahkan tepat di depan jantung Rukia.

_Shock_ mata Ichigo mengikuti. Marahnya terkontaminasi dengan rasa takut. Bisa saja dia mengikuti amarah dengan menghunuskan pisau, tapi rasa takut melukai jauh lebih besar. Otaknya memang sedang tidak mampu berpikir jernih, tapi setidaknya dia tahu keadaannya akan jauh menjadi gila apabila melukai Rukia.

Ichigo memendam marah begitu besar, Rukia telah membuat hatinya tersakiti. Amat parah. Dia ingin perempuan itu tahu, tapi tetap—Ichigo masih tidak ingin rasa sakit itu turut Rukia rasa.

Kuchiki Rukia sukses besar membuatnya tak waras.

"Aku mempermudah segalanya untukmu."

"Tidak ..." Gemetar Ichigo hendak menarik tangan, tapi Rukia menahan dengan mengetatkan genggaman. Tidak memberi kesempatan Ichigo mundur.

"Tidak perlu merasa ragu, aku sudah cukup puas melihatmu hidup normal. Jadi—singkirkan saja aku yang tidak butuh lagi kehidupan tidak normal ini."

Ichigo menggeleng, aliran air mata kembali mengalir. Rukia mendesak terlampau gigih memaksa kewarasannya lenyap. Bunyi dentingan pisau lepas dari genggaman menyentuh lantai.

Tertawa, semakin kencang menyamarkan tangis, semakin terasa pilu. Sekarat hati menderita luka.

Linangan air mata ikut membanjiri iris violet, genangan di pelupuk mata mengalir membasahi pipi kala wajahnya mendongak lemah. Tatapan kosong pada langit-langit hanya membuatnya lebih sadar sosok di hadapannya telah membungkuk menyandarkan dahi di pundaknya. Tubuhnya lemah kehilangan tenaga akibat semua drama.

"Kenapa, Rukia? Kenapa—"

Tak sepatah kata pun terucap. Rukia terpaku bungkam. Mungkin sudah bermenit-menit jam dinding memutar waktu, hanya isakan dari tangis bisu mengisi. Tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil keluar ataupun memecahkan masalah. Yang tak waras penuh keingintahuan tidak mendapat jawaban, yang memiliki jawaban juga tidak memiliki cara untuk berkata jujur. Keduanya tidak ingin menyakiti, tapi malah menyakiti diri masing-masing.

.

.

"_Kau salah, Nak."_

Susah payah Ichigo menelan ludah. Proses alami yang harusnya membantu malah membuat tenggorokan kian tercekik. Tangannya tanpa sengaja mencengkeram ponsel terlampau kuat, tapi mengendur begitu tatapannya kembali pada wajah lelah perempuan mungil memiliki jejak air mata tertidur di sofa. Ichigo sedikit membungkuk dari kursi kayu yang tengah di duduki samping sofa, bergerak hampir menyeka, tapi sesuatu melintas di pikiran hingga tangannya ditarik kembali.

"_Aku memang memohon padanya untuk menemanimu, tapi aku tidak membayarnya. Teman-teman sekolahmu yang menyebarkan rumor karena aku memberikan pengobatan gratis untuk kakaknya sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Dan—kau yang menyentuhnya paksa."_

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi?"

Terdengar bunyi helaan napas di seberang. Ichigo tahu pertanyaannya sedikit berat untuk membuka cerita —Ichigo ingin tahu kebenaran.

"_Aku tidak tahu detailnya, saat itu kau hanya sedikit yang bisa aku tangkap. Emosimu menjadi tidak stabil setelah Masaki meninggal dan Inoue meninggalkanmu belajar ke luar negeri. Kau marah dan putus asa karena dia menjauhimu saat kematian kakaknya. Kau membawanya ke rumah, dan saat pulang—aku dan Orihime menemukan kalian. Dia sudah menangis kencang dalam pelukanmu dengan pakaian tak lengkap."_

"Bagaimana mungkin kau menyimpulkan sesuatu terjadi, bisa saja kami belum sempat—"

"_Kau sendiri yang meracau panik melihatnya lari, kau mengejarnya. Di saat itulah kecelakaan terjadi. Dari sana—kau bisa menebak sisanya."_

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita yang sebenarnya?"

"_Pada saat sadar dari koma yang kau kenali hanya kami anggota keluargamu dan Orihime, kau bahkan lupa tentang kehidupan sekolahmu. Dan aku tidak bisa menolak saat Rukia memintaku untuk menghapus tentangnya darimu, aku sudah banyak berhutang padanya. Baginya—dan bagimu juga, kalian adalah luka."_

Apa yang paling berharga untuknya, Ichigo tidak tahu. Batinnya menyerah. Semua yang telah dipegang dan dipercaya bertahun-tahun tak mampu lagi digenggam. Hati bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sesungguhnya diinginkan.

Dia ingin mengetahui kebenaran, tapi tidak ingin ada yang terluka. Di satu sisi berharap hubungan dengan semua orang baik-baik saja, tetapi—sisi lain ingin pula menggenggam Rukia.

Mereka tersakiti.

Jauh mata memandang, kembali berdenyut jantung tidak mampu mengalihkan pandang dari kelopak mata membengkak Rukia. Marah—tidak mungkin dihindari, terlebih kala wajah kekasih karamel ikut terbayang dalam peliknya masalah. Perempuan itu juga menangis.

Antara kekasih dan si penjerat hati. Inoue Orihime, Kuchiki Rukia. Hati bertanya—tindakan apa yang harus diambil berikutnya. Bukan hanya untuknya, tapi juga bagi yang lain.

"Jadi—menurut ayah, yang terbaik adalah agar kami tidak bersama?"

.

.

Deru mesin berbunyi halus, mesin berada dalam posisi _off_ setelah memastikan semua jendela atau apa pun itu telah dalam posisi normal. Mungkin sudah sekitar dua menit, tapi Ichigo belum juga beranjak dari kursi kemudi. Tangannya tetap berada dikemudi, setengah melamun menerbangkan pikiran.

Hari telah gelap di luar. Mungkin sudah hampir memasuki jam makan adalah paling rewel bila Ichigo melewatkannya. Terbayang wajah cemberut si gadis karamel yang kini kesal menunggui. Senyum tanpa sadar tersungging melihat lampu rumah telah menyala. Ah—pasti gadis itu seharian masih menunggunya sejak kepergiannya siang tadi.

Menghela napas, lalu menarik kuat oksigen. Aroma sisa hujan tercium saat Ichigo turun dari mobil, langkahnya pelan melewati garasi menuju pintu. Tangannya sedikit menggantung, ragu meraih pegangan pintu. Lagi-lagi Kurosaki Ichigo melamun.

'_Pergilah, dan aku—akan kembali.'_

"Ichigo!"

Pintu tersentak terbuka, terkejut sadar dari lamunan seseorang lompat ke dalam pelukan. Wangi vanila khas tercium dari surai si karamel, sedih mencoba menghibur diri tangan Ichigo terangkat balas memeluk.

Mulai dari sekarang—kembali pada titik awal.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued ... **


End file.
